


Caipirinha's Under the Moon

by enchantiwaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Flirting, Beach Volleyball, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im serious they just flirt the entire time, oihina in brazil, theyre both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantiwaoi/pseuds/enchantiwaoi
Summary: Despite how long it had been since they last saw each other, Hinata Shouyou was still the brightest star Oikawa had ever laid eyes on.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Caipirinha's Under the Moon

The sand was warm and welcoming as Oikawa fell into it, body exhausted and mind reeling. It was day two of Oikawa’s week in Rio, as well as day two of them being a team for beach volleyball. Hinata’s managed to rope him into playing more games than he’s played with his indoor team. What can he say, Hinata’s excitement and love for volleyball is contagious. A small smile makes its way to Oikawa’s face as he watches Hinata bicker with the opposing team, his japanese accent strong but still managing to speak Portuguese almost perfectly. Oikawa ignores the small tug on his heart as Hinata pulls him up off the ground. The next team makes their way to the court as Oikawa gets ready to serve. 

The game lasts longer than the others, both teams reaching the point of exhaustion after playing all day, but Hinata and Oikawa manage to pull through near the end and win by a couple points difference. Hinata runs up to high-five Oikawa as he cheers for their win, forgetting how tired he was in the process. Their excitement simmers in them as they make their way to get dinner, jittery and talkative from the leftover adrenaline. Oikawa watches as Hinata easily melts into the conversation, laughing and joking with them in the streets. Everything about him is mesmerizing, making it impossible to look away. 

They settle for a bar not too far from Oikawa’s hotel. It’s loud and busy, people laughing loudly and cheering for the players on televisions above the bar. Oikawa squeezes into the booth, letting Hinata order food and drinks for both of them. 

✩

“Oikawa-san, you’re so much approachable now, ya know?” Hinata’s face is flushed as he grabs another handful of fries, “You were so intimidating in high school. I couldn’t tell if I was terrified of you or enamoured by you.” His words are slowly starting to slur together, the drinks he previously had finally affecting him. 

Oikawa laughs at that, wondering if he’ll be embarrassed of his confession tomorrow, “I don’t think it’s me that has changed. I think you’re just confident now, not the same jumpy kid you used to be, ya know?” Oikawa brings his drink back up to his mouth, watching Hinata hum and nod at him. 

Hinata had moved to sit beside Oikawa after the guys who bought them dinner drifted away, making their way around as they chatted with everyone. Oikawa would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy to have Hinata’s full attention again. He can feel Hinata’s heated stare as he looks back up to watch the game, ignoring the way his stomach flips. 

Oikawa tells him about moving overseas, how everyone back home thought he was insane. Hinata tells him about starting over with beach volleyball and how hard it had been adjusting to his temporary life in Brazil. They move onto lighter topics quickly, teasing each other and laughing loudly in the emptying restaurant. 

Hinata’s voice is deeper than it had been in high school, more mesmerizing as he tells Oikawa about where everyone else ended up. In all honesty, Oikawa couldn’t care less about where the rest of the team is right now, but he doesn’t mind listening to Hinata rant excitedly about his friends.

“You know you’re insane right? Who flies halfway across the world just to start all over?” Oikawa can’t hold back his comment after Hinata talks about how badly his games would go when he first arrived.

“Well if I’m insane, you are too, Mr. Argentinian setter. You could’ve joined almost any team you wanted to in Japan, but you decided to follow your inspiration.” Hinata shoots back, but he sounds more impressed than mocking. 

Oikawa isn’t sure how much time has passed since he and Hinata. The restaurant is slowly emptying out, but the air is just as thick and humid as when they first arrived. Their drinks have been refilled multiple times already, both of them delightfully buzzed as they continue to talk. The difference in the way Hinata carries himself now is more apparent than ever, the lighting making his sharp features impossible to miss and his aura is screaming ‘look at me!!’ 

Oikawa feels Hinata’s hand squeeze his thigh a little as he laughs at something. Oikawa isn’t sure if he’s going insane or if the drinks are making him braver, but he finally manages to get out a quiet, “are you flirting with me, Sho-chan?” His smile is lopsided to push aside the small amount of fear of being wrong. 

Hinata’s smile doesn’t waver as he leans forward, “I have been all night, Oikawa-san, but it’s nice that you finally noticed. I almost gave up, thinking you were just faking not noticing it.” He snickers as he lets go of his thigh. Oikawa has to stop himself from grabbing his hand and putting it back. 

Butterflies erupt in his stomach as he holds back a smile, raising his eyebrow instead, “Oh? And here I thought you were just using me for my amazing volleyball skills and dashing looks.” Oikawa gasps dramatically as Hinata shoves him, laughing loudly after. The room’s dark, but Hinata’s eyes gleamed brightly as he watched Oikawa. 

“As gross as it is, I actually fell for your personality, Oikawa-san.” Hinata’s voice sounds disgusted, but his playful smile gives him away. Oikawa’s mind is reeling at the information, cheeks growing hot from both the drinks and Hinata’s confession.

“Sho-chan! So mean! You sound too much like Iwa-chan, go back to the cute Sho-chan who was jumpy around me and couldn’t make eye-contact. And my personality is not gross! In fact, I am a delight to be around.” Oikawa’s voice keeps getting louder as he whines. 

The drinks were definitely catching up to him now, making it hard to focus on anything but Hinata as he laughs. Oikawa knew he was laughing at him, laughing at his childish temper, but he felt oddly satisfied that he made Hinata laugh this much in the couple hours they had spent alone together. 

Oikawa is pulled out of his thoughts by Hinata yanking him up, “Let’s go back to the beach, I think the restaurant is closing up soon.” He doesn’t leave room for argument as he leads Oikawa out of the restaurant, their fingers intertwining as both of their faces turn bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this! It's pretty short, but it's the first thing I've written in a while. I might be posting a second part to this as well! But no promises!


End file.
